


Deception

by Rebelbutton



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelbutton/pseuds/Rebelbutton
Summary: Meg and Nea’s friendship is tested when Meg finds out Nea’s been keeping secrets from her for awhile now. Can Nea tell the truth or will Meg go behind Nea’s back and find out for herself? Follow the beginning, middle and end of their relationship.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 14





	Deception

Oil pooled at the athletes legs as it slowly began to rise. The feeling of drowning hit the unsuspecting girl's mind as the black tar like substance reached her neck. Panicking, the women tried to stay afloat, however the oil consumed her like quicksand. The substance covered her mouth as she desperately reached up to find some sort of leverage. The only thing that she could see was claws of spiders, black like ink and sharp like razors twitching in anticipation. It was as if the women drowning made these claws excited.

Desperately the athlete tried to grab onto the being but the cold liquid around her pulled her down deeper. Soon she couldn’t breath, panic hit her as she wiggled and tried to set herself free, but she couldn’t. Just as she felt the burning in her chest, the athlete screamed in pain as the oil entered her lungs. 

A cold sweat hit Meg’s forehead as she jolted up in her bed. For months Meg has been having nightmares of this being torturing her in more ways than one. However all of them seemed to have an accruing theme of stabbing and slashing. Whether it be a knife piercing her stomach to a hatchet grazing her back, it was painful. However this was the first time Meg was drowning in her nightmares, it was, unsettling to say the least. 

The redhead sighed as she swung her tired body over the bed. There was no use dwelling on it, she had more important things to take care of. Rubbing her sleepy eyes Meg looked at the clock. 5:30am. It was dark out as it was currently mid fall. 

Getting up Meg made her way around her apartment as it was quite small. The only people living with her was her mom. Meg’s mom was quite sick however, suffering from ALS, her mom couldn’t walk correctly anymore. So Meg took the liberty of helping her whenever she could. Making her way over to the bathroom. Meg started her normal routine. Take a shower, get dressed/do her hair, make breakfast, head to school. It was boring to say the least. 

Meg slowly but surely made her way through the morning. Take a cold shower, rinse off, get dressed in her normal track outfit (which sufficed as her school outfit), put her hair in three separate braids, then make breakfast. Meg made her and her mother the same breakfast as she always does, oatmeal with a little sugar in it. It was the only thing Meg could stomach so early in the morning.

Meg made her way to her mother's room as she knocked three times before coming in. With a bowl of oatmeal and water in hand, Meg pushed the door open. The door creaked as Meg turned on the dim lights in the room, only to see her mother already up watching TV. Meg smiled softly as she went over and handed her mother her breakfast. 

“Good morning, here’s your breakfast. I won’t be back until three. Please, if you need to use the bathroom or you’re hungry, call me. I don’t mind coming home to help you.” Meg smiles as her mother smiles dearly at her. 

“Thank you Meg. However Dana is coming over to help today so you can focus on your studies. Please stay safe my child.” Meg’s mother says sincerely. The athleate nods as she sets down the food on the dresser next to the bed so her mother can reach it. 

“Alright. Just don’t be afraid to call. I’ll be going now, I love you mom.” Meg smiles as she kisses her mother’s forehead. Her mother smiles back as she picks up her bowl of oatmeal and starts to eat it. Meg then waves goodbye as little does she know that that’s her last time talking to her mother. 

Meg grabs her school backpack and track duffle bag as she walks out her apartment and locks the door. Meg couldn’t afford a car yet, so the athlete decided to walk to school, even if it took a solid thirty minutes to get there, Meg didn’t mind. It was a nice way to reflect on herself and clear her mind. 

However, while walking Meg felt like something was watching her. Turning her head Meg spots nothing but cars going down the streets and a barren sidewalk. Meg feels it though, like a chill running down her spine Meg starts to walk faster. But the feeling won’t go away, ‘What the hell is following me?’ Meg thinks as she clutches her duffel bag close to her. The athlete starts to think back towards her dream, the spider claws and ink drowning her in darkness. Meg shivered as it wasn’t just the cool weather making her do that.

“HONK” 

Meg jumped from where she stood as she looked at the rood. It was a white Honda that was on the road. Suddenly the passenger window rolled down as a familiar face poked out of the car.

“Hey Meg! Get your ass in here before you're late!” A guy said from the car. Meg in shock blinked twice, then she realized that it was one of her track buddies in the car. Meg looked at her watch as it read 6:32, SHIT, she was going to be late at this rate! Meg looked at the man as he signaled for her to get in the back. In a flash Meg hopped in as she did not want to be late. 

“Meg Thomas, not like you to be RUNNING late.” The guy in the passenger seat giggled. 

“Ha ha, very funny Lukas. Look I had a weird dream okay. Like, really weird.” Meg replied as she stook out a middle finger to Lukas.

“Are you on your period or something?” The man in the driver's seat asked as Meg punched him in the shoulder. 

“Gosh! No T.J! If I was I would have ripped your throat out seconds ago.” Meg huffed as the two men chuckled to themselves. ‘Evil bastards’ Meg thought. 

“Anyways, what kinda weird dream did you have this time? Is about the mysterious person hitting you in the back with a hammer? Or is it about the person slashing you with an axe? Oh! Let me guess! Now it’s about a ninja slicing you up with a katana!” Lukas shouted as Meg slapped her forehead. 

“No! Let me speak slowpoke! Like I said, it was weird this time. I was drowning in oil or something as these spider appendages twitched above me. Not to mention the feeling of someone watching me really freaked me out this morning.” Meg sighed as she looked outside the tinted window.

Lukas laughed in response as he turned back to Meg. “Seriously Meg. You need to get laid, your sexual frustrations are entertaining your dreams! Either that or you just need to get high.” Lukas said.

“Yeah seriously. When was the last time you got boned? You know if you need someone I don’t min-“ T.J was cut off by Meg punching him in the shoulder again. 

“Chill Meg Chill! He’s just playin.” Lukas shouts as he looks at Meg.

“Then shut up! Look just, leave that subject alone for now.” Meg blushes as she sits back down in her seat. Meg has to admit however her relationship status was drier than the Sahara desert at the moment. Maybe it was the fact that she was focused on family, or was it because she was too much of a track geek? Who knows. 

The car ride then went as normal. Cracking jokes and complaining about other students was normal for Meg’s friends. Slowly the ride ended as Meg was at school. Corvids High school was the name. It wasn’t really well known, besides the huge amount of drugs and sex going around, it was okay. 

The day went on as normal for Meg, she went to school, got yelled at for not doing her homework, lunch, tests, ect. Meg’s day was going as normal for her, until she got notified that track practice was canceled. 

“What do you mean practice was canceled?” Meg yelled as she was with T.J and Lukas. 

“Yeah, the coaches have a meeting or whatever. Personally I’m not too bummed. Do you need a ride home?” T.J asks as Meg nodded in annoyance. Meg hatted whenever she couldn’t run. The feeling of letting go while running was so nice, the high of running as well was also a plus but, the stress relief was what kept Meg running.

Getting a ride home wasn’t as bad as in the morning. Meg just sat in the back while her two friends blasted music in the car. Personally it gave Meg a headache but she just bit her tongue and kept quiet. She only talked whenever the two asked her questions. Meg either responded with a “yes” or “no”, or a “I don’t know.” T.J and Lukas soon picked up that Meg was in a shitty mood and decided to leave her alone.

After being dropped off Meg slugged her way back up to her apartment. Fumbling with the keys, the athlete got inside only to drop off her belongings and change into her workout clothes. Not even saying a word to her mother, Meg was out in a flash, she would regret that decision however later. 

Meg clenched her fists as she started to run wherever her feet took her. Meg ran as she let her mind rest as she could focus on her breathing and footsteps. 

Right

Left

Right

Left

Breath in

Breath out

Breath in

Breath out 

Meg thought as she continued to run with her braids waving behind her. Soon Meg hit what seemed like to be an entrance into a park, without a second thought Meg made that left turn as it would be the start of her downfall.

After running though the park Meg ran into an entrance way into the woods. The path seemed to be a man made one, a dirt road led the way as Meg followed that path. After minutes, or maybe even an half an hour of jogging, Meg felt the tingling in her legs that yelled at her to stop. The fact that she was tired made Meg feel sad. Slowing down Meg came to a slow walk as she soon came to her senses. 

“Where am I?” Meg asked out loud as she soon realized that the dirt road was long gone. Panicking Meg started to backtrack to where she was. Then it hit Meg. 

It was watching her.

Meg was scared, not because she was lost, but the thought of someone stalking her scared her. Meg started to run again as she was frightened. Meg spirited this time out of fear, fear of a blade that would make it way into her chest. Meg didn’t even realize the path she was going was getting darker. It was as if black fog started to pool up as soon the bright blue sky turned darker and darker.

“Help! Anyone please!” Meg pants as her legs scream at her to stop. Sadly, nobody now could hear her, or her pleas for help. Meg’s heart raced faster as it tried to pump oxygen to her tired limbs. Meg didn’t even know where she was, it was only a matter of time though until she fell into it’s trap.

After a minute of straight sprinting Meg made it to a lake. It was abandoned however, a small one too. Meg walked over to the lake as she kept on her toes. The athlete still felt like she was being watched, however this time Meg turned around and faced her fears. She knew she couldn’t out run this thing, but she could sure try and fight it. However, she didn’t expect what would happen next.

Meg turned around to face her stalker. Only to find tress Meg was confused. That was until Meg felt something cold hit her ankle, before Meg could turn around, an entity of some sort pushed Meg into the lake behind her. Meg started to freak out.

The water soon felt like tar as it stuck onto Meg like a second skin. It burned, it was so cold, Meg screamed in horror as she tried to get up, only to realize that the lake was deeper than she expected. It was just like her dream.

Panicking Meg fought for her life as she tried to stay afloat. However the lake pulled her down like a weight as Meg felt her neck get smothered in thick water. Meg cried as she was so scared, scared to die, scared to lose everything in her possession. However, that’s when Meg heard something. 

“Don’t fight it……. Let it happen……..I’ll see you soon Meg Thomas.” It whispered. Meg’s eyes shot open to look around to see anyone that could help her. That voice sounded like a person as it gave Meg hope. Sadly however, Meg felt the water reacher her nose as she quickly became submerged in the tarr like water.

Everything became dark. The water around Meg felt stiff as Meg held her breath as long as she could. Meg felt herself sink deeper and deeper as Meg found herself drowning. Struggling for oxygen Meg cried in pain, but soon it was over as Meg’s world soon became black.

It wasn’t until Meg’s brain got oxygen that she started regaining consciousness. The feeling of clean air hitting her lungs was like a knife to your chest. Meg jolted up and she coughed and coughed up water in her lungs. Meg felt her hair and clothes being soaked with dirty water as Meg realized what she’s gone though. Meg’s eyes were blurred as her ears rang painfully. A near death experience wasn’t so fun as one might seem. 

Meg’s eyes however looked into the green and browns of her surroundings as she soon spotted someone running to her. The person was running fast, like sprinting towards her. Meg was scared as her fight or flight response kicked in. Meg suddenly got up on her feet, to only fall back down in fatigue. Meg cursed herself as she watched the figure get closer and closer.

“P-Please! D-Don’t hurt me!” Meg tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. It was at this point that Meg felt her voice box not work for some reason. Maybe it was from fear, or even the water still stuck in her lungs still. Meg’s ears and eyes soon adjusted to her surroundings however as what was coming to Meg was unexpected.

Meg expected a killer 8 feet tall while holding a knife to come and stab her. Or even a similar man with a hammer to go bash her skull in, but it wasn’t that. It was a woman with what seemed like a med-kit in her hands. 

“Hey hey! Calm down! I’m not going to hurt you okay? Now stay still!” The women shouted back as she kneeled down to Meg’s level.

Meg was shocked. So shocked that she did stay still as she laid on her stomach as the women checked her out. Meg soon started to register the woman in front of her. She wore a grey beanie as it looked like she had a side cut on the right side of her head. She wore a dark green tank top with some logo she didn’t recognize. She also had tight fitting jeans that had one small chain coming from one pocket to another. It was a teen or just some punk Meg thought and she sighed out in relief. 

“Alright, you don’t seem to be banged up. Just to make sure I’ll take you to Claudette…..I’m not good at these search and rescue missions.” The woman sighed as she held out a hand. Meg hesitated for a moment, wondering if this person was a friend or foe. It seemed like a friend as she didn’t try and hurt Meg, so the athlete let down her guard just a bit.

Meg took her hand as she got up with some help. Her legs still felt weak like jelly but she could still walk, not run but definitely walk. Looking closely at the female, it looked like she didn’t have anything dangerous on her. So Meg relaxed a little bit more. 

“Um. So are you my friend or foe? Just asking.” Meg asks as she looks at the women. It was a stupid question but Meg felt like it was necessary to ask. 

“I’m not your friend. Or your enemy. I’m more like an ally.” The woman huffed as she held onto her medkit tightly . 

“Oh, I see. Since you’re my ally I guess, my name is Meg. What’s yours?” Meg hesitated as she wanted to know who she was talking to. Meg also thought how foolish she was to be trusting a person she just met. It was weird, however the women seemed, alright. She wasn’t holding a knife or any weapon, and she hasn’t tried to kill her yet, so she must be okay. 

The woman huffed in response as she put her free hand on her hip.

“My name's Nea. Nea Karlson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. I’ll post more and more as I continue the story. I hope you liked the first chapter! If you have any questions/criticisms please comment them! Hope you have a nice day/night!
> 
> Also Sorry if the formatting is a bit weird. Not use to this website yet!


End file.
